


The Wedding Troops

by puffvisionary



Category: SHINee
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffvisionary/pseuds/puffvisionary
Summary: A series of events leading up to the wedding of Lee Jinki and Kim Gwiboon, told in a string of chats. Through texts they will spill their worries and joys, share laughter and tears, and most importantly, piss each other the fuck off.But that's okay, because they're family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions on the format, please.

 

   

 

 

   

 

 

   

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> So, midterm is literally tomorrow and my brain is filled with so many things that I can't actually make it work to form coherent paragraphs, but I have inspirations for fanfictions so I gotta write them down on something or else I'd lose them entirely. As it turns out, one of my housemates got an app called Fake Chat Conversation; an app you can use to create fake WhatsApp chats, even groupchats.
> 
> As I have neither the time nor the patience to write an actual fanfiction, I decided to write this instead. You might notice some similarities between this and my older chat fic, but I'm actually wrapping this up in a more mature, refined way because the characters are in their mid to late 20's in this one.
> 
> So, enjoy my weird sense of humor and (possibly) out-of-character charaterization while I muster enough motivation to write an actual fic! Who knows, if you guys like this style better, I might make loads more!


End file.
